


Split Into Two

by EternalHope



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Perseus, Depression, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Overly Happy Annie, Possesive Annie, Possessive Perseus, Tartarus Split Annabeth and Percy into two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope/pseuds/EternalHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tartarus, a dark and dangerous place. When Percy and Annabeth fell into that place their being, their soul was split. Now there are two Percy's and Annabeth's. Perseus and Annie were left in Tarturus without knowledge of them being there but Nico knew, he was split into two but got his other half of his soul back but Perseus and Annie were left without a body for too long so they made bodies of their own, weak bodies.</p><p>Now the two have to settle into the life of a normal being but things can't be the same…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Into Two

**Author's Note:**

> Oops sorry for this idea

Tartarus, a place so dark and dangerous whoever were to fall in there were sure to die, but Nico, Percy, and Annabeth made it out. Leaving a part of themselves in Tarturus but Nico had already retrieved his but now he knows there's a part of Annabeth and Percy still there he makes the decision to save them.

Of course Nico's first instincts were to tell Hazel in case he didn't make it out.

"Are you _crazy_ Nico?!" The golden eye'd female hissed once he told her through Iris message and Nico could only send her a small shrug causing her temper to rise even more. "I know you want to help them but…you've been through so much. I seen the affect of what Tartarus did to them! They may seem ok but they aren't." Hazel had reasoned but he could only shrug.

"I know Haze, but I can't leave a part of them down there, do you know how _torturous_ Tartarus is for a _soul_? For a _person_?" Nico questioned his half sister, honestly obvious he was going to go no matter what he said. Hazels golden eyes looked into his onyx colored eyes, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes, and as she spoke she sounded almost pleading.

"Be careful…please. I'm sure Faye would have a melt down if you were to die."

And with that the Son of Hades ended the call and made his way to the entrance of Tartarus and started his journey. For Nico this was his third time in Tartarus and it still was a gods awful horrible experience for the young adult. To locate the two souls he had to feel them and see them. Annabeth's wasn't hard to find. Her soul was silver with a tinge of gold while Percy's, who was easier to find, was a soft blue color. But to his surprise when he had found the souls they had bodies which meant more of a load for him and once he got out of that hell he, tiredly and miserably, shadow traveled to his room in the Under World and that's how Nico ended up with a copy of Percy and Annabeth, and of course convincing his father was a hard thing to do but he ended up combing him.

The copy of Percy and Annabeth laid on Nico's bed wearring toga's servants had put them in after washing their bodies. The copy of Percy had a scar running down the side of his face and his hair was longer that of Percy's and his skin a pale color while Annabeths  copy had porcelain skin which was incrediby pale and her hair was pretty long.

And for a whole week the two slept peacefully, not once moving aside from breathing.

Nico was reading on a couch in his room, not really paying attention to anything until he heard groaning coming from his bed causing his head to snap up and look towards it. The Annabeth copy was sitting up and rubbing her head while the Percy copy groaned in slight annoyance and pain as he sat up, looking tired.

"Pecy…Annabeth." Nico whispered as he set his book down and slowly walked towards them. Annabeth copy looked at him with curious eyes as she smiled brightly and seemed like a child, "Nico!" She had chirped happily as she held her arms out to him, signaling she wanted a hug. This caused Nico to scrunch his nose up and stop walking, this wasn't like Annabeth. Annabeth would want answers but this Annabeth wanted a hug.

"Nico?" Annabeth Copy questioned with a hurt look as Percy Copy just gave him a cold look. The Son of Hades was quite surprised as he looked at the two in front of him.

"Annabeth-" Annabeth Copy interrupted him.

"Don't call me Annabeth." She hissed, looking down right murderous as she glared at the bed. Her hands turning white as she gripped the sheets tightly. "I'm not like her…I was forgotten!…we were forgotten there. But you…you came back for us, and I thank you." And true to her word she wasn't like the real Annabeth, nor was Percy Copy like real Percy. Percy Copy preferred being called Perseus and was incredibly cold to everyone except to Annie, Annabeth Copy who liked being called Annie, and occasionally Nico. He had a fowl mouth and had streaks of blue in his hair and his shoulder length hair kept in a ponytail. Perseus adorned a lip ring and a few ear piercings. Annie on the other hand was a bubbly girl. She decided to have her hair cut short and even got a diamond nose stud. But for Perseus and Annie they both wore dark looking clothing like Nico. Annabeth usually wore a black skirt with leggings that had purposely made holes in them with a pair of black converse and a blank tank top that had a skull on it. Percy wore a black leather jacket with a blank black shirt and jeans with purposely made holes in them and black converse.

Perseus and Annie had the same skills as original Percy and Annaneth, maybe even better, and Perseus was indeed smarter than Percy. But Annie had no intentions of being an architect. She just wanted a normal life with Nico who she had grown feelings for and as for Percy…he wanted a life full of adventure that also included Nico.

But for Nico…he had gotten stuck helping the two regain their strength and even attending class in the underworld with them that Alecto taught.

What has the Son of Hades gotten himself into?


End file.
